Currently there are various ways of protecting the content of a compact disc. It is possible, for example, to use static protection techniques including inserting errors in certain locations of the content of the disc. However, such protection can be broken by automatic tools.
Another approach includes using non-standard encoding for encoding the content of the compact disc, as is the case, for example, in certain game consoles. However, this type of protection does not allow a standard drive to be used, but typically requires a dedicated drive. Another approach includes fixing an external chip, for example, a radio frequency label, on the medium, so as to be able to authenticate it. However, such an approach again may require the use of a specific drive, comprising a contactless reading module.